Pieces
by shattered petal
Summary: Once, Yoruichi had taken Suì-Fēng's hand, and guided her into a dangerous, wonderful dance. And so effortlessly and pathetically Suì-Fēng followed her advice, followed her instructions, because, back then, she was a girl who needed a crutch. Who needed her, constantly. -Suì-Fēng/Yoruichi


**Title**: Pieces  
**Genres**: Romance/Angst  
**Rating**: T  
**Couple**: Suì-Fēng/Yoruichi

* * *

Now, all she could taste was own blood. The entirety of her body was stiff, refusing to move, and when she struggled to awaken, her eyes burned. Either she was deaf, or the room she was confined in was utterly silent. One could hear a pin drop. Her wrists stung, and the agony of her stomach soon hit her. The impact was powerful, and she winced, clutching the bandages which were wrapped around her waist. A thunder of pain ran up her spine, and she sat upright. It felt as if her back had snapped. From her toes to her scalp, Suì-Fēng was on fire.

It was known that Suì-Fēng was strong. Achieving her position as Captain didn't come easy, but she reached it successfully, and without fail. So she was capable of opening her eyes, and looking. She was capable of challenging every nerve in her body which hindered her movements. Swallowing, her throat was dry and sore, and she nearly collapsed back onto the pillow. Just when she was about to let exhaustion beat her, a warm, delicate hand rested at her cheek.

That was when she realised her vision was blurred. Mentally cursing to herself, she didn't require perfect vision to know who dared disturb her. This was humiliating and embarrassing. It was probably deliberate that Yoruichi had made her spiritual pressure so_vivid_, wrapping around Suì-Fēng's scarred body. A chill shot through her, and, this time, pride didn't win. Suì-Fēng felt soothed by her previous commander's presence; it wasn't vicious or aggressive. She didn't recognise Suì-Fēng as an enemy, and she never really had. At least that was a comfort Suì-Fēng could believe in.

Ha. So pathetic. Even after everything, Suì-Fēng clung to a little hope that Yoruichi was still her ally.

_Dream big, little girl_.

'You had a nasty fall, didn't you?'

This time Yoruichi's voice annoyed her. Jarring her teeth, Suì-Fēng made a "tsk" sound. 'A fall I could manage. That Hollow didn't know what was coming.' Although this caused further pain, Suì-Fēng managed to move away slightly.

'I admit, I was a _little_ fooled when you were thrown about everywhere. I started to wonder if you'd neglected your training.'

'I–– _What_? Ow!' Suì-Fēng hissed between her teeth, and glared up at Yoruichi. 'Please tell me you weren't watching me.'

'I like to keep an eye on you.'

'That's not disturbing.'

Yoruichi's cocky grin only angered Suì-Fēng more. 'I thought you would feel flattered.'

'What are you doing here?' Suì-Fēng snapped.

'To make sure you're still breathing.'

Ignoring the agony in her limbs, Suì-Fēng swung her fist at the other woman. Effortlessly, Yoruichi caught her wrist. 'Don't you dare insult me! I'm capable of staying alive– I've taken worse!' Suì-Fēng yanked her hand out of Yoruichi's grip. 'Go away. You shouldn't be here.'

'Should I not…?' Then Suì-Fēng felt her hand at her cheek again, her thumb trailing over her flesh affectionately. 'You look silly trying to take me on like that when you're covered in bandages.'

When Suì-Fēng tried to shuffle out of Yoruichi's touch, she failed. The stiffness in her body was stopping her, plus too much movement hurt too much. However, she would be an idiot to deny that Yoruichi so close was soothing. She could feel the ringing in her head die away, and a blossoming warmth flooded through her body. Damn it though! How many times had she surrendered to this _traitor_? Even after Yoruichi abandoned her, she still managed to make Suì-Fēng look at her, acknowledge her, and… still want to be with her. It was a poisonous bond which Suì-Fēng was almost desperate to destroy.

For once, Suì-Fēng was quiet. As far as she was concerned, Yoruichi was playing with her, thinking it all a game. As far as she was concerned, Yoruichi was utterly clueless. Once, Yoruichi had taken Suì-Fēng's hand, and guided her into a dangerous, wonderful dance. And so _effortlessly_ and _pathetically_ Suì-Fēng followed her advice, followed her instructions, because, back then, she was a girl who needed a crutch. Who needed her, constantly. Then, Yoruichi slipped from her grip, left the poor girl standing alone without a teacher (_a partner_) to dance with. The petals fell and whatever silly fantasy of wonder which built up within Suì-Fēng's mind was broken.

Completely and utterly _broken_.

And yet, her partner still returned every now and again, just to tease her.

'Why are you here?' The aggression in her tone had vanished. Suì-Fēng wasn't going to fight. As always, she was going to follow Yoruichi's advice. Shameful. Looking up at her again, Suì-Fēng expected to witness mockery in Yoruichi's eyes, a grin, a funny, but charming nicety. All of that had vanished. Golden irises enticed her, and Suì-Fēng hated her desperately for letting this happen. For allowing her heart to only beat for her.

_Don't try fixing the missing pieces_.

Suì-Fēng's thoughts were pointless, though. Yoruichi kissed her, and it was sudden, soft and sweet. So _innocent_. A horrible, _terrible_ desire flooded through her, and Suì-Fēng lifted herself to press her lips to Yoruichi's. A burst of electricity shot through her, and she shuddered, ignorant of everything they were doing. Love, and the expressions it brought, were not entirely known to her.

But, maybe it was fitting her teacher –– her sun –– would lead her, guide her. Take her hand again. This time, though, Suì-Fēng knew what to expect. Knew that she would slip from her again, grin, skip away so elegantly. Beautifully. No matter how much Suì-Fēng wanted to be like her –– or _did_ –– she wouldn't come close to Yoruichi's gracefulness. They were opposites. Suì-Fēng was a wolf, vicious in temper and touch, whereas Yoruichi was the animal she transformed into. A cat. Sly at times, menacing, elegant and filled with a confidence Suì-Fēng was incapable of recognising.

… that, _that_, upset her.

Yoruichi's breath was hot against her lips, and Suì-Fēng was raptured by her. Later, she would blame the wounds and medicine given to her. She was delusional, and unable to fight against Yoruichi due to her injures. However, Yoruichi would have the gratification of knowing the absolute truth. Yoruichi's lips were addictive, and the former Captain playfully nipped at Suì-Fēng's lower lip, causing the younger woman to flinch a little. Soon, Suì-Fēng registered this as a battle of sorts, a fierce battle for dominance. But it wasn't a battle, not in Yoruichi's mind.

Compared to her kisses, Suì-Fēng was rough, frantic, a hand clinging to her top, pulling her down. Gradually, Yoruichi's soft, slow kisses managed to encourage Suì-Fēng to follow lead. There wasn't a rush, and there wasn't any need for Suì-Fēng to show her skill and confidence now. They must have kissed for hours, Suì-Fēng couldn't tell. She was intoxicated, and the constant nagging in the back of her mind had vanished, and she surrendered. Again. Gasped when Yoruichi's lips were at her neck, a hand gently running through Suì-Fēng's hair while Yoruichi kissed from her jawline, slowly creating a trail of smooches down to her collarbone.

Desperate, frustrated and breathless, Suì-Fēng grabbed Yoruichi's hand and forced it to press against her breast. Yoruichi didn't pull away like she expected. There was a strange cooperation coming from the other woman, and she was touched. Flattered. Goodness, she couldn't believe herself. Suì-Fēng slammed her mouth onto Yoruichi's, her tongue fighting against hers, and she failed miserably to win dominance. Yoruichi would always be in charge, whatever the case. Always.

This was further proved when Yoruichi pushed Suì-Fēng carefully onto the mattress. It was the fact she was so _gentle_ with her, the fact she recognised Suì-Fēng's wounds and was cautious to not hurt her more which made the tip of Suì-Fēng's cheek turn red a little. It was_perfect_ the way Yorucihi's hand massaged her breast, sore at her touch. Suì-Fēng sucked on Yoruichi's tongue, an unwillingness to be dominated completely. Of course, Yoruichi knew this, and chuckled, pulling away slightly.

'I've always found it sweet how you try and catch up with me~'

Damn her. Damn everything! Suì-Fēng wanted to hate her for that remark, she wanted to hate Yoruichi for knowing her so well. But all she could _suffer_ was this passionate, wild love. Her heart was so close to bursting, and she _needed_ Yoruichi's hands on her body, needed her touch, needed her tongue at her skin, she _wanted_ her. A desire she had contained for so many years; too many years. And finally, finally it could be unleashed.

The robe fell from her shoulders, and her wounded body was Yoruichi's completely. Suì-Fēng clenched hold of the sheets, let Yoruichi's lips travel further and further down, and the walls tumbled down. Crashed down so harshly. It took every ounce of energy in Suì-Fēng to not wail out when Yoruichi's tongue met her flower, and she felt as if she were flying. She would have to be dead to not say a word, to make a noise. Ironically, Suì-Fēng was very, _very_ alive. Biting down on her lower lip, she could feel Yoruichi's lips, how slow and seductive her tongue was. Words weren't required anymore. No more blood shed, no more insults and desperate attempts of bravery.

For now, they didn't have to play that game.

A moan escaped Suì-Fēng's lips, and she felt her thighs _burn_ from Yoruichi's fingers pressing into her. Reaching her peak, Suì-Fēng struggled against everything, against her pride and shame, against her passion and guilt, against her _heartbreak_ and _hatred_ for this wretched, terrible, awful, beautiful, amazing woman.

'I love you… I––'

Yoruichi kissed her. Silenced her. Once more. Their noses bumped together, and Suì-Fēng held onto Yoruichi's bare arms, held her there. Then she opened her eyes, and met hers, allowed herself to be utterly seduced again. Above her, Yoruichi was a Goddess, a Queen of so many wonders and brilliance, Suì-Fēng could barely breathe. Yet the truth, what was to come, couldn't be ignored. Yoruichi wasn't like her. Yoruichi could look at the now, appreciate the now, and live the now.

But all Suì-Fēng saw was a grim, lonely future.

It wasn't an infatuation after all.

The sun welcomed the two detached lovers, but Suì-Fēng barely noticed. She was raptured again. The title of Captain was snatched away from her, and she was just a woman, a lady. A lady so terribly in love with another, and, really, that was all Yoruichi was too. Just another woman. If only the heavy blades strapped to their backs didn't exist.

And when Suì-Fēng awoke, when the afternoon greeted her, the pain in her wounds had ceased. The injuries had scarred over, kissed by a lover, healed and soothed. Touched by a lover who no longer existed. Suì-Fēng didn't need to turn around to make sure Yoruichi was still there, that she hadn't vanished without a trace. Hadn't abandoned her side again.

Hadn't left her behind.

A tear trickled down Suì-Fēng's cheek, but she angrily wiped it away, sitting upright. The sheets smelt of Yoruichi, the small room was a little stuffy from their lovemaking. She still lingered, wherever Suì-Fēng was. An addiction Suì-Fēng was unable to push aside.

She was so _tired_ of trying to push Yoruichi away.

Despite it all, despite the confession, despite everything, Yoruichi still walked away. Her grace and wonder, her silence and rebellion. Just a dazzling mystery, a shattered mirror, unreachable. A cat, feline, paws quiet and soft against the rooftops, watching. Eyes keen.

Because, really, she never left at all.


End file.
